Saoirse Ronan
Saoirse Ronan (1994 - ) Film Deaths: *''The Lovely Bones (2009)'' [Susie Salmon]: Killed (off-screen, exact method unspecified) by Stanley Tucci in his underground "clubhouse"; she appears as a spirit throughout the rest of the movie. A bag containing her body is shown when Stanley puts it in his safe. *''The Way Back (2010)'' [Irena]: Dies of heatstroke while crossing the desert with the escapees. *''Byzantium (2012)'' [Eleanor]: Playing a vampire, her transformation is shown in a flashback in a partially allegorical scene where Saoirse confronts and bites the neck of a "mortal" version of herself (having been raped and infected with a plague by Jonny Lee Miller). *''The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)'' [Agatha]: Dies of the "Prussian Grippe" (off-screen) two years after the scenes set in 1932; her passing is recounted in F. Murray Abraham's narration. *''Mary, Queen of Scots (2018) ' [Mary Stuart]: Executed by beheading at the behest of Margot Robbie. Television Deaths: * ''Robot Chicken: Stone Cold Steve Cold Stone (2014)'' [Aurora/Merida/Jasmine]: Playing the voices of many characters, in the 'Disney Princess War' sketch "Aurora" is shot with an arrow by "Merida", "Princess Jasmine" is killed in an explosion caused by Ariel's (voiced by Rachel Bloom) nuclear war head and "Merida" is shot in the head by Tinkerbell. (Played for comic effect.) *Robot Chicken: I know what Bratz did last summer (2014; animated)' [''Sasha/Draculaura]: Sasha is shot in the head by Draculaura (also voiced by Ronan). (played for comic effect) Ronan, Saoirse Ronan, Saoirse Ronan, Saoirse Ronan, Saoirse Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by heat Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by biting Category:People who died in a Wes Anderson movie Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Romance Stars Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Justin and the Knights of Valour Category:Ozzy: Fast & Furry Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Musical Stars Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:British Independent Awards Winners Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:Biography Stars Category:Historical death scenes Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Winners Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners